thessirnwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Six Noble Houses of Wildebourne
The six greater ducal houses of Wildebourne Vale are its rulers. Each one rules from a seat of power, a city or a fortress, from which they govern the surrounding countryside. They hold such power by right of conquest and inheritance, and each of the counties has varying towns and lesser noble houses, who were given title in times past or recent by the Lord Regent, the ruler elect of the nation who holds the title until either death or until they become unfit to maintain it. Beneath the six greater houses, are thirty one of the lesser houses, spread throughout the nation here and there. They are not the only power in the land however - there are also the two main faiths of Wildebourne, who both bear a militant arm of their faith. These make up a large part of the standing army of Wildebourne, and are sworn to both the crown and the nation itself. They maintain the peace and safety of Wildebourne, and patrol its wilderness and its cities, eliminating threats of bandits and beasts, while also becoming embroiled in politics by means of the power that they hold. Three of the great houses were destroyed in the civil war. One, House Jorell, was overcome by the might of two others, Houses Yannoch and House Lathis, who struck in treachery under a banner of peace, slaughtering the entirety of House Jorell, and seizing their lands, slaughtering the lesser houses who opposed them and recruiting those who stood by them. They soon conquered half the land with their combined might, dividing it between them, and declaring themselves each Lord Regent of their lands. The nation of Wildebourne was, as a result, split in two for nearly a century, with small wars back and forth, before a rift formed between the two houses whom had caused so much upheaval. The six houses that currently stand acted upon this folly, and stormed into the divided lands of their enemy, and wreaked a dreadful vengeance upon them, culling the entire bloodline to the last man. Their names were struck from history, their very memory ground into the dirt, and now, they are whispered of, but remembered as nothing more than traitors. The six greater houses are varied in their outlook and makeup. Much of this has to do with their location, but they are all united in one major front - they all have their ambitions. Constant power plays between both the greater houses and the lower keep the lives of the nobles interesting, and unfortunately, in many cases make them blind to the troubles that the peasantry are also facing. As a result, there is often unrest or disillusionment, a daily routine that is mostly kept in check by the faiths of the land. Noble Houses & Corresponding Cities Davash of Prywater House Davash, of Prywater, is known as a byword for untrustworthiness amongst the other noble houses. They control Prywater and the oceans besides, commanding by far the largest naval force in Wildebourne. Most of their crews, however, are either press ganged – or unreliable. For Prywater is not just the naval base of Wildebourne, it is also its prison. The great prisons of Prywater are rough, awful places where survival is a minute by minute affair, places of madness and decay. But the noble house of Davash makes use of their labour, in mines, in labour, in whatever method they can think of. Indeed, there are even dark whispers of slavery, but none of it can be traced back to House Davash, nor indeed can the occasional reports of piracy being committed by ships baring Prywaters' flag. House Davash dislikes its current political position – the distrust it has rightly earned from its activities means it struggles to find allies amongst the noble houses. Rumours have it that it has some allies to the south, in Araakan, and indeed, the criminal underworld. For now, it pursues wealth, and tries to take land and territory from Morrowborn, its chief rival to power, through whatever underhanded means it can manage. Not for nothing is it said to never trust a Davash. Thenley of Aelsmouth In the southernmost city, near the border mountains of Arakaan, is House Thenley, of Aelsmouth. A quiet, unassuming people of a stoic nature and for the most part, isolated from most world affairs and politics. The inhabitants of Thenley are known as being of a harder nature than most – with a firm belief in honor. It is for this reason primarily that they keep out of the politics of the rest of the nation. They are known as the House of the Horse – the open plains of Aelsmouth are home to many herds of horses, and the quiet, reserved lords and ladies of Thenley maintain the best steeds in the nation, and possibly all of Thessir. Starrow of Morrowborn On the centre Eastern coast, in Morrowborn, is House Starrow, currently the ruling house of Wildebourne. The Lord Regent of Wildebourne, Lord Varrus Starrow, is closely connected to the city, and as such, it is both a place of subtle political intrigue and power games, vying for territory and tribute while fending off the subterfuges of Prywater and its own noble houses. House Starrow are a prideful lot, intelligent and prideful, mercantile and diplomatic, but they tend towards expensive habits, which can cost both them and the nation dearly. Despite this, they are well liked amongst the populace, as a political leader and in Morrowborn itself, mostly because of their efforts against Prywater which, by means of opposing them, associates them with being more trustworthy than their southern cousins. Bellencourt of Harrowsley House Bellencourt watches over the fortress of Harrowsley, the partially subterranean city and fort of Humans and Gnomes, and original home of the Siedh Wars for human independence. The House has a reputation of leaning towards the erratic, despite its brilliant intelligent, and unfortunately, its lords and ladies tend to live shorter, but exceedingly interesting lives, exploding onto the scene with the ferocity of a firework and in a manner akin to one – loud, exciting, but cut short. Despite this, they have grown in wealth and power since the Gnomes chose to make their city their primary home, and as a result, all manner of strange and interesting inventions can be found within. Varcarlen of Ironkey Keep To the north west, the Ironkey Keep, a nigh unassailable fortress, rests in the navel of two joining mountain ranges. The no-nonsense members of House Varcarlen control this place, protecting both the city, the lands around, and their own interests. The dwarves conduct the majority of their business within the Ironkey, shipping goods through the underground tunnels beneath the mountain range. It is home to the largest and most profitable mines of the land of the Vale, producing all manner of metal, coal and oil, raw stone and materials. This the heart of human industry, and the family that controls it is known for being stoic, abrasive and highly undiplomatic, finding the political manoeuvring and manipulations of the other families contemptuous. They play the game, but without subtlety, using their clout and power built off their economic wealth and their ties to the wealthy dwarvish nation to strengthen their alliances, and to empower the position of those allies, without making themselves a target for intrigue. It is a clever tactic, in truth – they get a substantial say in the running of matters of the nation, and one that is usually heard, and without any of the responsibility of handling it. As a result, they are known as much for their monetary wealth as they are for their arrogance. Ashward of Siedhbane Keep The dark, forbidding Siedhbane Keep, a relic of the Siedh wars, is home to House Ashward. A strange anomaly amongst the mostly human houses, House Ashward is alone amongst the greater houses in that it has Elven blood amongst its bloodline. Strangely, this came from a result of a hostage exchange between the Elves and the Humans after the First Wars, where after years and years of enmity, an Elven hostage fell in love with her captor. As a result, the house of Ashward is viewed with a critical eye – particularly when the Elven blood breeds truer into the bloodline. They stand, however, as a guard against the Elves who humanity cast out, despite their 'tainted' blood. The house is a strange one, it must be said – caught between two worlds, they are both known for their militant nature as well as their quiet, often gentle reserve, softly spoken and polite, in some cases almost ethereal. Beautiful but isolated, House Ashward forms a lonely bulwark against a long forgotten, but never forgiven threat. Highkeep The last great city of Wildebourne Vale is also the most powerful, and the largest. It is Highkeep, formerly the seat of power of the Elves, which was razed to the ground in the Siedh Wars. It is the home of the Two Churches of Wildebourne Vale, and of the Lord Regent. Each family has members representing its cause in Highkeep, playing the political game within the beautiful, haunted city. And it is indeed haunted, with the memories of the dead long buried. Highkeep is a place of beauty, of grace, and art – but beneath the surface lie memories of war, of terror, and of blood, and as such it is an embodiment of all of Wildebourne – a spectacular picture, to be sure, but one which is laid over a deep, dark past full of nightmare and pain. Category:Wildebourne Vale Category:Races and Societies